Rose City Love
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: A chance meeting will change everything for Puck and Kurt, what happens when they can only trust each other from now on? Man on Man action, dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"God stupid ass town!" Noah Puckerman screamed in the air. He was walking aimlessly through town; his feet brought him to the park he realized. He looked around to see if anyone was around 'why would there be, its 1 o'clock in the fucking morning' he muttered to himself. That's when he spotted someone. They were sitting on the swing looking down at their lap. Puck figured he'd go harass the person if it was a boy or pick up a date for the night if it was a girl. He slowly approached trying to see who it was. The person finally looked up when he heard Puck walking over. Puck immediately knew this crying person.

"Hummel?" he said just to make sure

"Puckerman? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked quietly

"Not much you?" Puck asked, he was feeling bewildered that the man of his affection was sitting here crying. "Why are you crying?" he lifted his hand up to Kurt's cheek and wiped the tears that were pouring down. Kurt must have not realized he was crying, because he pulled back and started whipping furiously at his face.

"Sorry but I don't want to talk about it" Puck went to sit on the other swing by Kurt

"That's fine, how about I talk?" Puck asked; he felt the need to be close to Kurt, because he would never get the chance again. He cared for the boy, and asked why I'm out so late right? Kurt just nodded a little. "Well I just found Lauren cheating on me; I mean what did I do wrong? I tried to be a great boyfriend; I was even quitting all my bullying habits!" Kurt looked at Puck with wide eyes

"Oh Puck!" Kurt exclaimed he put his hand over Pucks clenched hand. "I'm so sorry, and I know how it feels" Puck looked at Kurt in disbelief, when Kurt saw that he explained further. "I just walked in on Blaine cheating on me too, they were having sex" Kurt sobbed out the last part. Kurt got up and walked over to Puck was shocked to say the least, but he pulled Kurt onto his lap and just held the crying boy

"What a jackass!" he growled quietly in Kurt's ear "to think he gave up what was probably the best thing that happened to him." Puck could feel Kurt give a slight smile against his neck

"The same with Lauren, what a jackassette" he leaned up to Puck's ear and whispered.

"That's right it's their fucking loss!" Puck screamed in the night air, making Kurt giggle.

"Thanks Noah" Kurt whispered "I feel a little better"

"Hmmm don't mention it, but thanks too" Kurt looked up from resting place on Puck's neck

"What did I do?"

"You cared about me, no one else ever has" Puck exclaimed quietly, he started gently rocking the swing back and forth; Kurt still curled up in his lap.

"Yeep" Puck drew out the 'P' with a pop.

"Noah why are you doing this? Why care enough to ask me what's wrong?" Kurt asked perplexed

"Hmm well to be honest, now promise not to laugh?" Kurt nodded, so Puck continued "lately I've been having these feelings for you, it happened when you left to go to Dalton, but I tried to hide, so I chased after Lauren. But seeing you perform sectionals made my heart race, and I can't get you out of my mind. Maybe that's why Lauren went and cheated, maybe I wasn't paying her any attention" Puck admitted he was embarrassed telling Kurt this

"Really? You like me?" Kurt tried to look in Puck's eyes, but Puck was looking everywhere but him, finally Kurt grabbed a hold of Pucks chin and forced Puck to look at him. When Puck did Kurt searched his eyes for any deceit but Kurt didn't find any

"I love the way you sing, I love the way you more and dance, and I love that high and mighty attitude of yours" Puck said as he locked eyes with Kurt for a second time

"Am I beautiful?" Kurt said insecurely

"Definitely" Puck said without any hesitation. Kurt blushed; he tried to hide it by hiding in the crook of Puck's neck. That didn't anything good for Puckzilla, he started blushing too, trying to will Puckzilla down, but it was too late

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed he looked up at Puck in surprise "did…did I do this?" Kurt unintentionally rubbed his butt against Puckzilla.

"mmmhn Kurt stop" Puck bit his lip so he wouldn't full out moan.

"Oh sorry" Kurt said sheepishly

"That's alright princess, I just know I wouldn't be able to hold back if you continued to do that. And I'm pretty sure you're not ready yet." Kurt slowly shook his head in agreement

"Thanks Noah"

"Yea, just try to ignore it"

"I feel flattered that I could turn you on, I like the feel of you against me" Kurt said sheepishly as tucked back into Pucks neck.

*chuckle* "aren't you my naughty little princess"

*giggle* they swung in silence, just enjoying each other's company

"Noah I just broke up with Blaine, is it okay if you and me go kind of slow?" Kurt asked, afraid of the answer. Puck lifted Kurt's chin up, so he could gaze into Kurt's eyes

"Baby take all the time you need, because how that I got you in my grasp I'm not letting go" Puck squeezed for good measure

*giggle* "Thanks Noah, you're the best" Kurt laid his head down again and closed his eyes. No thoughts of Blaine were coming to him, Noah Puckerman dominated his thoughts.

"Princess?"

"Mmmh yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Noah?"

"mmhn *chuckle* well as your boyfriend don't I get special privileges like being able to call you Noah?" Kurt asked sweetly. Puck smiled at him

"Only you princess only you"

"Yea" Kurt said as he clapped

"Now I have a question for you?" Kurt asked

"Shoot"

"Princess? Noah you do realize I'm a boy right"

"Of course I do, but you're my feminine boy that's royalty to me, so princess"

"Hmm I like it" Kurt tried to snuggle deeper into Puck.

"I'm glad because I think I would be sad if I couldn't call you that anymore"

"Oh poor baby, I think you're going to live"

"I'm not sure"

*hehehe*

"So sweet princess I think it's time I get you back home before your dad calls the National guard"

"Ohh I don't want to go, I'm so comfy here" Kurt whined. Puck smiled down at him and kissed the top of Kurt's head. He stood up with Kurt firmly placed in his arms "Noah what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm carrying you home" Puck started walked towards the Hummel residence

"Noah you don't have to do that, I can walk by myself" Kurt insisted feeling slightly embarrassed

"Sweetie said that he was comfortable in my arms, so I decided to carry my little princess home" Puck exclaimed as he walked the streets.

"Well my Noah is sure one hell of a gentleman" Kurt said longingly as he wrapped his arms around Pucks neck.

"I try" Puck smirked at Kurt, Kurt let out a giggle. The rest of the walk was in silence; Kurt listened to the beat of Pucks heartbeat rhythmically beating. He was too focused, he didn't realize that Puck had had stopped walking. Kurt opened up his eyes and realized they were stopped in front of his house.

"Here you are princess"

"mmhnn thank you very much Noah" Kurt leaned into Noah and placed a light kiss on his cheek

"Talk to you tomorrow baby?" Puck let Kurt down gently

"I'll be waiting" Kurt said shyly as he made his way to his front door. He turned slowly around and smiled and waved to puck, who was still standing there smiling at him. Puck waved back at him, loving the way Kurt looked at him. He watched Kurt walk inside his house before leaving

"I guess I should go back" Puck muttered to himself, he was riding high. He couldn't believe this was happening. Never in his wildest imagination would he ever imagine this would happen. He got home and breezed past his mom and sister. He couldn't deal with their crap, don't mistake he loved them to death, but his mom just keeps on drinking herself to sleep. His family didn't care about him, after all that's why his dad left isn't? His own dad had to leave their family, their town in order to get away from his own son.

'Damn enough of these depressing thoughts.' He lays on his bed trying to ignore the yelling his mom was doing over the phone, and his sisters consistent chattering over the phone. He tried listening to music but his mind kept drifting to Kurt and his gorgeous lips and creamy skin. Puck looked at the clock on his bedside table. It shone 4:30am; he took out his cell phone from his pocket

_Hey princess you awake?_ Puck sent, a little while later

_Yea I tried going to sleep but I'm still too wired about what just happened, I'm just so excited!_

_*laugh* thinking about me doing naughty things to you? *suggestive wink*_

_What would you do if I said yes? _Kurt sent back.

_What! Holy crap, are you serious? _Puck sent back

_Is it bad? Too early?_

_No definitely not, I just thought this type of stuff would happen later, but I'm totally for it_

_*giggle* Though I'm not sure if I'm actually ready for actual physical stuff, but I want you to know that I am thinking about it, and I do want it, but I'm very scared. _Puck read the lengthily text, and was surprised that he didn't feel any urges to find sex. He felt comfortable

_I can wait as long as you want me baby, no pressure. I could use a break from sex anyways. (Not that I had any with Lauren) _Puck sent back, he hoped Kurt made sense of it.

_Where has this Puck been all my life? I feel like a true princess with a prince charming _Puck had to smile at that, he felt this joyous feeling when Kurt said. He caused those feelings, they happened because of him. Now all he knew was he wanted to keep doing that. He wanted to make Kurt feel special.

_Hiding, sorry it took so long to find you princess_

_Hmm your forgiven 3_

_3 you too_

_Aww Noah you know how to make someone feel loved, but I need to start getting ready for school._

_But baby I love talking to you_

_Me too, but I have to apply something to the dark circles under my eyes_

_I guess I have to go to that crap school_

_I'll talk to you later okay Noah?_

_I'll be awaiting my sweet princess_

_3_

_3_

_**With Puck**_

All I could think about was Kurt as I was getting ready. I want to do something special for him but I don't know what.

I went through my morning on autopilot. Nothing was bringing down my high. That is till that beached whale stomping towards me

"Puckerman!" Lauren yelled ex-girlfriend.

"What?" Puck snarled at her

"You're supposed to walk me to my class, since I am your girlfriend" she said

"Lauren I'm not your boyfriend anymore, I don't date with people that dare cheat on the Puckersaures" Puck said nastily

"You're breaking up with me?" Lauren shrilled

"Yes didn't you hear the first time, I don't date people that cheat on me" Puck said, before he could storm off. Lauren grabbed a hold of his arm

"You're going to regret this, you should be lucky to have any part of me. All this can't be contained for just one boy" she gestured to her body.

"Whatever" he shook her hand off and walked to class.

During that day he noticed how everyone thought he was stupid. The truth was that he wasn't stupid, he was actually quite bright. It's just he thought school was a waste of time. When he went to glee that day he noticed no one tried to talk to him, with the exception of Artie. He looked back on other days and he found that the only reason why people paid any attention to him was if he talked first. No one cares when he doesn't talk. His life became more surreal; no one liked him for him. Everyone feared him or only liked him for his physical features.

'_Damn this is depressing, okay Puck cheer up, think about Kurt. He always cheers you up' _he thought to himself, and it worked. He began thinking of ways he could make up all the things he's done to Kurt. He in turned tuned the rest of the day out. He missed Lauren coming into glee club, telling everyone she was quitting

She left with "good luck winning without me!"

_**Kurt's POV**_

When I got to school, I did all I could to keep focused. My mind kept on drifting back to Noah. Noah changed so much from when he first started glee to now, and he loved it. Now he gets to have a wonderful boyfriend and one that's hot to boot! Kurt smiled at that, he was trying his hardest to avoid Blaine too; he didn't want his mood to damper with thoughts to what happened. He was successful till lunch rolled around

"Have you been avoiding me?" Blaine came up to his table and asked.

Kurt looked up

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked in a straight tone. He thought that if he saw Blaine he'd feel the pain coming back, but to his surprise he didn't feel anything towards Blaine. He knew immediately why, because he knew he found someone better.

"Well because I've sent you text and all this morning I've been trying to get your attention" Blaine stated, he pulled his chair out and sat

"Blaine….don't think for one second that I don't know what you did to me. You can consider this the last time you'll be talking to me because you're no longer my boyfriend. I don't tolerate cheaters" Kurt ranted. He saw all the color drain out of Blaine's face

"Kurt…I'm so sorry, it's just I need to have sex and you weren't putting out" Blaine tried to explain himself. Kurt was at a loss for words, _what do you say to that? _So he just got up and left, ignoring the calls from Blaine.

_With Kurt at Home_

"Hey daddy I'm home" Kurt called when he opened the door "Hey Carol" he called after he heard his dad's hello. He made his way up to his bedroom. He basically threw himself on his soft and luscious bed. He fished around for his phone in his pocket and texted Noah

_Hey you there? _Kurt only had to wait for a few seconds

_Always for you sweet princess_

_Hmm *giggle* Are you alone?_

_Yep all by my lonesome; just sitting in my room_

_Okay can I call you?_

_Of course 3 _Kurt dialed Noah's number and waited for him to pick up

"Hey beautiful!" Noah answered the phone

*giggle* "Hi" Kurt replied shyly.

"So baby, tell me how was your day?"

"Well I learned that the reason why Blaine cheated on me was because I wasn't putting out" Kurt sad sadly.

"What a bastard, baby don't be sad because of him"

"The funny thing is I'm not, I was thinking about how I might lose you too because of my selfish demands"

'Hey! You listen to me; you wait till you ready don't let anyone pressure you into that. You wait as long as you want, and I'll be there when that happens" Puck said he himself was shocked at what he was saying. In the past he would never wait, he'd just move on, but Kurt. Kurt was different.

"Thank you Noah that means a lot to me" Kurt said a little emotionally.

"Don't mention it sweetie, for some reason I can wait for you. You're different then all of those other skanks"

*laughs* "Oh thank you so much." They went on talking a little about everything till midnight when they finally decided to get some sleep.

_Next Morning_

Kurt came out of the bathroom to hear his phone getting a text. He walked over and flipped open his phone

_Hey baby you want to go out on a date tonight? _Noah texted, Kurt smiled broadly as he texted back

_I would love that!_

_Pick you up at 5?_

_Sounds good, I'll try to be ready on time _Kurt and Puck were on ecstatic high all day, just waiting for tonight.

_5pm_

Puck stood out in front of the Hummel house, hoping he didn't have to meet Kurt's dad yet. Burt Hummel was scary. He mustered his courage and knocked on the door, sweating profusely. When the door opened and revealed the other person, he was completely speechless. There stood Kurt all dressed up, he was wearing a revealing long sleeved black shirt with a rose printed corset over it, and skin tight jeans. Kurt looked breathtaking

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked sheepishly, he slowly spinned around

"Damn baby, you look hot!" Puck felt himself getting aroused at the sight

"Thanks"

"Umm….shall we go?" Puck suggested

"Oh yes of course. My dad and Carol had a dinner date and Finn is spending the night at Arties" Kurt exclaimed as he locked the door.

"Oh thank you Jesus" Puck breathed out a sigh of relief, Kurt looked at him confused "I was worried I'd have to meet your dad, because to be honest baby your dad scares me" Puck exclaimed as he led Kurt over to his truck. Being the perfect gentleman, Puck opened the door and offered his hand, so he could help Kurt up into the truck. Kurt graciously let Noah help him up; when he got settled in he waited till Noah got into the truck before saying anything.

"Oh is the big bad Puckasaurus scared of the mean daddy" Kurt teased in a baby voice. Puck looked over with a pretend annoyance look on his face

"Yes! I'm worried I'll get shot at"

*giggle* "Don't worry sweetie I'll try to curb daddy in" Kurt said gently as he laid his hand on Noah's thigh.

"Thanks I'd appreciate it….umm baby I don't think you should put your hand there"

"Hmmm why not?" Kurt looked down at his hand and noticed a big bulge in Noah's pants. "Oh!" but Kurt didn't remove his hand, instead he moved closer to the bulge.

"Oh jeeze baby what are you doing?" Puck tried to stifle off a moan but was unsuccessful.

"I want to make you feel goof" Kurt said determined. Kurt's hand unzipped Noah's pants and put his hand in the opening. Kurt immediately noticed Puck was going commando

"Mmmh commando?" Kurt asked, he licked his lips just imagining Noah's body looked like was turning him on. So Kurt took a hold of Noah's cock and pulled the lengthily tool out. Kurt just starred at it in amazement

"It's enormous, no wonder you call it Puckzilla" Kurt said dazed. Noah's cock proudly stood a good 12 inches long. Kurt timidly began stroking the meaty tool up and down, loving the way it was making Noah moan out load

"Ooh baby that's it, just like that" Kurt continued to stroke up and down, loving the feeling of Noah's cock in his hand. It took everything Puck had to not crash, luckily the restaurant wasn't too far away, so the time he pulled up into a parking spot he shouted and cummed all over Kurt's hand.

"Oh god baby, I've never had someone do that while I'm driving" Noah breathed out; he was slowly coming down from an orgasm high. He looked over to see Kurt licking his fingers of the cum that was presently there. Puck was in shock, no girl/women would swallow his seed, and to see Kurt licking his seed of his fingers like it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, turned him on again. Kurt looked to Noah to find him staring

"Yummy" he said

"Oh gods baby your killing me" Puck threw his head back, trying to calm down. Kurt looked down and noticed Noah was hard again. Kurt couldn't help but blush "sweetie just let me calm down, we have all the time in the world for us to continue this"

"Kay" Kurt grabbed Noah's muscular arm and laid his head down on Noah's shoulder. Waiting for Noah to calm down. Puck started thinking about coach Beast sexually; it was the only thing he knew that was fast enough to calm him down. Just like any other time, it worked perfectly

"Sorry sweetie, should we go in now?" Puck asked. Kurt looked at where they were for the first time, he was shocked. It was an expensive fancy French restaurant.

"Noah we don't have to go in there, I'd be fine in a less expensive place"

"No baby let me do this, this might be our last expensive meal but it'll be worth it seeing it is our first date in all" Puck exclaimed as he opened the car door to let himself out. Kurt watched Noah jog around the truck to open the door for him

"You always amaze me at how gentlemanly you can be" Kurt said as he smiled broadly as Noah helped him down.

"Well what can I say, you bring out the best in me" Puck replied, instead of letting Kurt go, he pulled him in for a hug "When I'm with you I know I can do anything" he muttered in Kurt's ear.

"Hey! Noah you have always had the means to do anything, being with me doesn't change that. You're a fantastic man and I know one day you'll go far" Kurt explained vehemently. Puck gave a small smile and leaned his head down so he could kiss Kurt

"Thanks princess" Puck kissed him hard and passionately before breaking apart and directing them inside. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a very frustrated dad.

"Who was that boy doing with my baby?" Burt asked harshly to no one in particular, but Carol answered anyways

"I'm not sure honey; it was dark to see what he looked like." Burt turned towards Carol when the teens entered the restaurant

"I knew this day would be coming, but I didn't think I'd feel this much fear on seeing my baby son on a date" Burt said gloomily

"ohh Burt, it's okay" Carol patted his shoulder "let's go home and wait for Kurt to come home, okay?"

"Okay," they both got into their car and drove home.

_In the Restaurant_

"Noah what are your plans for after high school?" Kurt asked curiously

"Umm…I would really like to do something with football and/or music"

"That sounds great Noah, you have an amazing voice and you're built like a wall!"

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Well…I'd like to be on Broadway, but if not I think being a fashion designer would be cool too" Puck smiled at the dreamy look on Kurt's face

"That certainly sounds like something you'd do" Puck watched Kurt blush at the comment; he loved watching Kurt blush, it was just so cute!

They sat around talking for a few hours about the present, but mostly the plans for the future. Puck glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 7 o'clock.

"Shall we leave?"

"Hmm I guess" Kurt said a little sad. He enjoyed their talking; he got to know a lot about Noah.

"Don't worry baby, we still have a movie to see" Puck said when he saw the sad expression on Kurt's face.

*smile* "Thank goodness" Puck helped Kurt into the truck and got in himself before driving off towards the movie theater.

_After: 10 pm_

They reached in front of the Hummel residence

"I had an amazing time tonight Noah" Kurt said smiling shyly

"I did too; surprisingly enough didn't get bored like I always do, something about Kurt Hummel"

"Mmmh I'll take that as a compliment"

"Oh it most definitely was meant to be a compliment; you are an amazing person Kurt. And I am sorry it took so long to realize it" Kurt placed a hand on Noah's knee

"The important thing is that you know now, and I know it's only been a few days but I am so comfortable with you, I feel loved and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Kurt said sadly, he fiddled with the hem on his corset, Puck reached over and grabbed Kurt into a searching kiss

"Kurt I am definitely falling in love with you. I don't want anyone else but you"

"Me either"

"You should probably go, the light in the living room is on, someone's waiting for you" Kurt looked over his shoulder before giving a loud sigh "do you want me to walk you to the door?" Puck asked

"Oh no it's okay, we'll have you meet my dad another time" Kurt chuckled

"Yes and hopefully it'll be in a crowded place with lots of witnesses" Puck joked. It worked, Kurt was laughing as he slipped from the truck. He shyly waved goodbye to Noah before walking to his front door. Puck waited till Kurt was safely in his house before leaving for his.

"Oh god I hope this feeling never dies" he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

"_Oh no it's okay, we'll have you meet my dad another time" Kurt chuckled_

"_Yes and hopefully it'll be in a crowded place with lots of witnesses" Puck joked. It worked, Kurt was laughing as he slipped from the truck. He shyly waved goodbye to Noah before walking to his front door. Puck waited till Kurt was safely in his house before leaving for his._

"_Oh god I hope this feeling never dies" he muttered to himself._

Chapter 2

_3 Months Later_

Kurt woke up to his cell phone ringing, thinking it was Noah he didn't even check the caller id

"Hello?" Kurt said sleepily

"…..You're a fag, why don't you go kill yourself…" the caller said harshly but before he could finish Kurt flipped his phone off; his heart began to race in fear. His phone went off again; he was startled out of his thoughts, he looked down at his phone it was a text message from an unknown number. Kurt clicked 'read,' he was dreading what the message could say

_Don't you ever hang up on me! The next time you do something bad will happen, and if you don't believe me, go look outside _

Kurt ran downstairs to the front door, he threw the door open and saw his car in the drive way. It was all beat up, the windows were shattered and something was sprayed painted across the car. Burt and Carol were already out there trying to wash the writing off as fast as they could, but Kurt could still read it though. It read

'GO AND DIE FAG' Kurt was frightened; no one has ever told him that he should die because he was gay, or even damaged his car because of it. He slammed the door closed and ran to his room, and flipped his phone up and called Noah; tears started streaming down his face

*Ring Ring* "Hey princess whats up"

"Noo…Noah" Kurt sobbed out, Puck sat up in alert

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"M...my…c….ca…car" Kurt stuttered out

"Something happened to your car? Are you okay?"

"No…some….someone told me I should….kill myself, and it looked like he took a crowbar to my car and broke all the windows" Kurt said

"What the fuck!" Puck shouted out angrily "Baby I'm coming over right now"

"Okay…hurry Noah" Puck flipped his phone off and ran out to his truck. He raced to the Hummel residence; he got there in record time. When he pulled up to the side of the curb, he noticed Mr. Hummel and Carol were washing Kurt's car. He didn't even worry about meeting Mr. Hummel; all his thoughts were to get to Kurt. Puck jumped out of the truck and ran to the house and barged inside, ignoring the yells that were probably coming from Mr. Hummel. He ran straight to Kurt's room, knowing where from the numerous times he's been there when everyone else has been out of the house.

Puck heard running steps behind him but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Kurt, he barged into the room and found Kurt huddled on the bed. He ran over to the bed and grabbed Kurt and embraced him. Kurt huddled into his boyfriends arms, inhaling Noah's calming scent, tears started run freely down again. Running footsteps came to a halt

"Who do yo…?" Burt started to yell out but stopped when he saw his son wrapped in the man's arms and crying his eyes out. Neither boy looked up at him, Burt saw the other boy 'shushing' his baby boy, trying to calm him down.

Burt didn't get a good look at the man, just that he was muscular build and had a shaved head, but he figured he'd let it be for now, Kurt must of seen his trashed car. He backtracked down the stairs leaving to go back and work on the car.

"Princess it'll be alright" Puck said quietly in Kurt's ear while he rocked them back and forth

"It was so scary Noah" Kurt whispered into Noah's neck

"Oh baby I'm sure it was" Puck said, he couldn't even comprehend how Kurt must be feeling, even with his bad assness he never told someone they should kill themselves.

They stayed like that for hours

**2 Months Later**

It was getting closer and closer to graduation, in fact it was the end of their second term; Spring Break was a few days away.

Puck had gotten his grades up. He got to the point where he could graduate right now and be done with school. After Kurt and he started dating, Puck really wanted to become a better man for him, not some Lima loser who would never leave town. He wanted to go with Kurt and become successful, so he cracked down on the studying, and talked to his teachers to see what he needed to do to get his grades up. All he did was study and hang out with Kurt, actually attending class and paying attention Puck did perfect in all his classes. Puck was a smart man; he just never applied himself before. So in order to give his studies his all, he quit football. Puck stayed out of everyone's way, and no one seemed to care so he just laid low.

Kurt could graduate right now also, he had perfect grades and all of the classes he needed were done with, he was just going to take extra credits for his last term, but he was debating on just getting his diploma now and not graduate with his class. After the thing with Blaine, he became sort of a loner at school, seeing as the others knew Blaine long before him. He didn't really have anyone to graduate with. Kurt was seriously debating on if he should, the abuse from the mysterious caller was getting worse, and the police were nowhere in catching him.

The abuser had escalated in the few months he started calling, first it was always directed at Kurt. Kurt always answered the phone though, fearing something really bad would happen, but even so he still got frightful stuff. First being his car, then dead animals wrapped up as a present, even some of his clothes disappeared from his room, like some of his underwear. He was so scared after he found out that the man was able to break into his house; after that he had to tell his dad everything, so that he could convince him to change the locks. Burt immediately called the police to explain that his son was being harassed; he was pissed off to say the least. When Kurt had told Puck what had happened, Puck took to sneaking in at night and cuddling with Kurt until the morning. All the abuse was towards him, thank goodness. Kurt didn't know what he'd so if they'd start targeting his dad, or even Carol, his dad still had to worry about his heart.

One un-fateful afternoon, Kurt didn't pick up the phone when his abuser called. That was when everything changed.

Kurt was in the bathroom taking a shower, after a hardcore work out session, he didn't hear his phone ring. When he got out, he was so tired that he didn't even check his phone, figuring his abuser hadn't called yet. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, Puck wasn't able to come tonight for he had to baby sit his little sister all night, so Kurt was in a restless sleep not used to being alone at night anymore.

**The Next Morning, Late Morning**

Kurt was awoken by Carol shaking him

"Kurt wake up, wake up"

"Carol? What happened?" he asked

"Something terrible happened, please get up" Kurt straightened up, more awake now

"What's going on Carol?" he asked hesitantly.

"….there …..was…a….fi….fire….in…..the shop" she sobbed out, looking down at her feet "your father was caught in it"

Kurt's heart stopped, "I…is….he….ok….okay?" Kurt dreaded the answer. Carol looked up at him

"They're taking him to the hospital right now, so…..I'm …no…not sure" she struggled to say. Kurt had tears streaming down his eyes at this point

"Can….can… you take me there?" Kurt asked Carol, he wanted to see his dad

"Of course sweetie" she said before walking out of the room, so Kurt could get ready. Kurt threw some clothes and blindly reached for his phone, shoving it in his pocket; he ran downstairs wanting to get to the hospital as fast as he could. Carol was waiting by the front door for him.

**At the Hospital**

"Please a man just came in, his name is Burt Hummel, and he's my father" Kurt said to the receptionist

"Aw yes, he's in ICU right now, there is a waiting room up on the third floor near where he is. I'll let someone know you are here"

"Thank you so much" Kurt said. Carol and he took the elevator up to the third floor; they followed the signs to ICU. When they got to the waiting room, Kurt sat stiffly on the chair, he was so scared. There was an outside balcony off the waiting room, Kurt decided to call Noah, he wanted to hear his boyfriends calming voice.

"Carol can you come get me if they come out?"

"Of course Kurt" she said as she nodded. Kurt got up and walked to the balcony; he took out his phone and noticed he had a missed message and a text message from last night. A sudden feeling of dread filled him; he knew exactly who they were from. He opened the text message, it read

'You'll pay for this fag' Kurt's heart began racing faster.

"Kurt they have news about your father" Carol's voice drifted over to him

"O…okay" Kurt said as he shoved his phone in his pocket, and walked inside. He noticed the doctor and the policeman who's been working his case. They nodded to him

"Mr. Hummel" Kurt nodded back

"How's my father?" he asked

"He's doing okay, he inhaled some smoke, so we were able to quickly clean it out, but he'll need to stay here for a couple of days for observation." The doctor said, Kurt sighed in relief

"Thank you doctor" he said

"Mr. Hummel" the police officer said

"Yes?"

"I just came from the scene, and we believe it was arson. Luckily a customer was with your father when it happened, so he was able to get your father to safety" the police officer explained. Sudden realization filled Kurt; his abuser had started the fire. He fished for his phone and opened up his inbox to show the police officer

"It was him I know it, please keep it I have all the messages he ever sent me" Kurt said as his voice was breaking up. The police man took the phone and scrolled through the messages

"Mr. Hummel why haven't you shown me these before?"

"I'm sorry, but I was so scared"

"It's alright….having these messages might help us figure who this bastard is, please excuse me" and with that the police officer left.

"Carol can I use your cell phone?"

"Of course Kurt" she handed her cell phone over to him and watched as the boy went back out onto the balcony; he decided to call Noah to tell him what was going on.

"Noah he attacked my father" Kurt said when he heard the man answer the phone

"Is he alright babe?" Puck said worriedly, he knew immediately it was Kurt by his voice.

"Yea, the doctor said he should be alright but…" Kurt paused

"Baby but what?"

"…Noah remember what we talked about a few days ago?"

"Yes that we're going to go to New York together after school ends" Puck said confused, how did this relate?

"Noah I can't wait, my father is in danger because of me. He was targeted because of me; I can't live in this kind of fear anymore." Kurt cried in the phone

"Okay baby what do you need me to do?" Puck asked

"I need you to go to my house and pack my clothes, and get the money I have stored up under my bed, and then come pick me up." Kurt said in a somber tone

"Okay baby, I'll see you in a few" Puck hung up the phone and got to packing.

**An Hour Later**

Kurt just finished writing a letter to his father when he saw Noah come up in the elevator; he turned to look at Carol

"Carol I think I'm going to go home and rest" he said to her

"Oh okay Kurt, do you want me to drive you?" she went for her purse

"No that's okay; my friend is picking me up and driving me home"

"Okay Kurt, I will see you later tonight" she smiled sadly at him. Kurt grimaced; he went up to her and hugged her

"Take care of him" he said as he snuck the letter into her purse

"I will, don't worry"

"Bye"

"Bye" she called out, as he walked away.

"Are you sure about this?" Puck asked once they were in the elevator

"Yes" Kurt said as he grabbed a hold of Puck's hand, afraid to let go.

"Alright" Puck brought up their linked hands and kissed Kurt's clenched hand "I'll be with you till the end"

"Thank you Noah" Kurt smiled teary eyed at him.

Once they were in the car Kurt asked "Can we stop at the bank, I need to pull out the rest of my money"

"Of course"

"Do you need to also?" Kurt asked

"Naw I kept all of my money in box in my closet, I don't trust banks especially Lima banks" he said teasingly, hoping Kurt would smile. It worked Kurt was chuckling

"I see, yea I put half of my money away and kept the other half under my bed. With my allowance I received, and the money I got from my broken car, we should have plenty to pay for airfare and then some leftover for when we get there"

"Then we can use my money to get a hotel once we get there for at least a week, then we can decide what we should do" Puck explained

"Okay, sounds good"

**At the Airport**

They were extremely lucky; they were able to get very cheap tickets for New York that was leaving that day in a few hours.

"We're really doing this aren't we?" Kurt asked nervously

"Yea baby we are" Puck said as he rubbed circles on Kurt's back. They were sitting down at the waiting area, about ready to leave Lima for a very long time.

"I know I'm doing the right thing Noah, with my father in the hospital that stalker can't expect me to answer my phone, for all he knows I'm spending the night with my father. Plus my father is safe from that man for the time being, so it'll give the police a few days in order to find him." Kurt explained fully to Noah

"It'll be okay Kurt, they'll catch that fucker" Puck said soothingly. Kurt nodded; he rested his head in the crook of Noah's neck

"Thank you for being here for me" Kurt said quietly

"Forever and always princess"

**Until the Next Chapter**


End file.
